


you and i

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Every Minute Of Every Universe [19]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Low-key, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: There are around 40 trillion cells in an average human body. And every single one of Isak’s is branded with Even’s name.





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 14th and I'm still icing heart-shaped cookies, so you can't tell me I'm late to the party :P
> 
> This is such a clusterfluff of random thoughts and whatever I thought conversations between them would be like. They just seem to be the kind of people that can talk in circles for hours. Hopefully I did them right <3

There are around 40 trillion cells in an average human body. And every single one of Isak’s is branded with Even’s name, he’s certain. He’s thought, whispered, sighed, yelled ‘Even’ so many times, it’s probably being written into his genetic code. Isn’t that _The Secret,_ anyway? A single, concentrated thought brought into existence by the sheer desire for it. A younger Isak would pray every night. Wanting, wishing, begging for someone to just understand him. To love him. Or, maybe it was predetermined. Maybe Isak Valtersen was always going to fall irrevocably in love with the biggest idiot he’d ever meet. 

Either way, he’s here now. Here, being his shithole apartment, with a hole in his sock (his entire toe is sticking out), and Even setting down a plate of pasta in front of him. It isn’t fancy. Actually, the food is leftovers from the night before, because Even has a problem with portions. But he’s really fucking happy. And even though Isak tries not to think about the past, he reflects tonight. With an ankle hooked around Even’s (he keeps scratching him with his exposed toe, and Even flinches every time. It’s great), Isak has no problem sifting through his memories. And this is the happiest, most whole time of his life. Everyday with Even has been. That kind of scares him. Because even when it’s bad, and they’re fighting or Even’s struggling and Isak can’t fix it, he’s still so much happier than he was before. Which, Isak supposes, isn’t a terrible thing to be scared of. There will always be a part of him waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even though Even proves to him constantly that he’d never let it happen.

“Are we going to talk or are we just going to stare at each other? I don’t really have a problem with it, I was just-” Isak shuts him up with a huff and rolled eyes.

“How was your day?” Isak finally settles on.

“It was great. This guy came into work. Real cute,” he grins before slurping his spaghetti. It really shouldn’t be as attractive as it is. 

“Oh yeah?” Isak is a little more civilized. Eating with Sana does that to a person.

“Hmm. Good ass. At least an eight. Anyway, he dropped off a bouquet for me. Forget-me-nots, white dittany, really romantic stuff.” 

“Those don’t sound very romantic.” Neither is partially cold spaghetti.

“Oh, I found this book. On your nightstand. Something about the secret language of flowers.” Isak reaches out to stroke Even’s free hand before slumping against the chair. 

“I’m easily a ten, asshole.” Even snorts, eyes gleaming.

“Who said anything about you? I was talking about the guy that came to visit me. I’m a very popular-” Isak doesn’t let him finish, and honestly, Even doesn’t seem all that bothered. He pulls Isak onto his lap, running a hand along the length of Isak’s back. When Isak pulls away, breathless, he’s very close to Even’s face. There’s a little white scar hidden by his eyebrow that you can’t see unless you’re about an inch away. Even closes his eyes, and lets Isak examine his face. He brings his hands up to cup Even’s face. There’s a bit of sauce on the tip of his thumb. He slowly pushes it against Even’s lip. Even’s tongue flits out, and Isak breathes in sharply when it touches his thumb. 

“Hi.” It’s mostly a whisper. Isak’s voice still cracks. 

“Hi.” Even’s is soft. But still clear. He opens his eyes, and Isak can’t stop looking. Isak isn’t good with words. Neither is Even though, so at least they’re on even footing there. He’s feeling a lot right now. More than he thought could fit in his body. There are feelings rising and bursting out of him. Oozing and seeping. It’s kind of glorious. Not suffocating; not how it used to be. No, these feelings are feather light, vibrant, swirling. He’s not sure where this train of thought is taking him, but it just is. He’s thinking and feeling and loving and Isak wonders if Even sees it like this. Their love, layers and layers of it surrounding them.

“Babe.” 

“Hmm?”

“My legs are going numb.” Well then. Who’d have thought Isak was the romantic out of the pair of them.

“Are you calling me fat?” Even laughs, pushing Isak off of him a little.

“No, I’m calling me weak.”

“You should come to the gym with me more often.” It’s mostly because Isak loves to see Even in shorts. There’s something about the miles and miles of Even’s pale legs that just really get Isak going. 

“Now that’s just rude. You know I’m going to rely on my fast metabolism for as long as I can, and then you can carry me everywhere I go after that.” 

“Pfft, who says I’ll be around to carry your ass by then?”

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to take that as a compliment or worry about our impending breakup.” Isak bumps Even’s shoulder before sitting back down at his seat.

“It’s called negging, lover.” He’s being a type of way. Is this what foreplay is like when you’re an old married couple? Weird, nonsensical banter? Because Isak is chubbing up a little, and it’s a bit concerning, honestly.

“We’re already dating, sweetheart. You can’t use your disgusting pickup tricks on me.” 

“Guess I’ll have to try my luck at a bar. You don’t think that cute guy from work would be there, do you?” Even rolls his eyes, and Isak flips him off for stealing his thing.

“How about we take this to the bed? I’ve got a couple movies downloaded.” He raises his eyebrows in that very Even way that makes Isak’s heart flutter. 

“Yeah. Ok, let’s do that.” He moves to take his plate to the sink but Even grabs it from his hand. 

“I’ve got it. Why don’t you grab a beer and get cozy?” Isak wraps his arms around Even’s waist, head turned against the back of his shoulder. It’s a little harder when he’s washing the dishes, but Isak persists.

“Nah, trying to cut back. I could start some tea if you want?” 

“So sweet.” He drops a quick kiss on Even’s back and fishes out the kettle. 

.

Somehow, Isak had fallen asleep during the movie. There’s some kind of indie, hipster-y bullshit lighting up their room, but all Isak can feel is warm and hear Even’s deep voice in his ear. A soft pair of lips against his forehead. He’s so tired, he can barely hear him.

“...sorry...deserve...much more...Is.” 

_I’m sorry that we couldn’t do anything special. You’re so amazing, babe, and you deserve so much more than the shit I give you. It’s not enough yet, but I promise I’m going to give you the world, baby. One day, I’m going to treat you like the fucking prince you are, Is._

“Can you, like, shut the fuck up?” His voice is gruff with sleep. More a mumble than actual words.

“Hmm?” 

“You couldn’t have given me a better Valentine’s day, you know?” Isak turns over to look up at Even. It’s a little hard to do when his grip around Isak is so tight. “I feel so loved and so happy. And it’s because of you. So like, we’re gonna stop the self-deprecating bs. Even Bech Næsheim, you’re the sweetest, loveliest, piece of shit I’ve ever met. And I’m happy to be by your side regardless of how much we have. Because I feel like we’ve got the entire world at our feet, and that’s priceless.” Isak closes his eyes, and sleep takes him quickly. 

Even is left staring at his boyfriend, lost for words. Isak is warm, and safe, and happy, and home. He’s a lot of things Even doesn’t let himself think about too much, because the more thought he gives it, the more real and nasty the thing becomes until Isak isn’t any of those things. He’d become a weight that Even wouldn’t know how to carry. And Even never wants that to happen. Never wants to pull Isak from the world of forever and possibilities and laughter and love, into the cold, cruel one Even knows. 

He’d spent the day worrying, trying to move things around in their budget so he could at least get Isak something nice. Even had forgotten that whatever they had wasn’t, could never be quantified by something as trivial as material possessions. They tether each other to the earth and let each other soar. Isak is in every way Even’s perfect match. The other half of him. He almost feels stupid for stressing out about today, but of course, it would take Isak knocking some sense into him to see it.

“I love you, by the way. Forgot to say it.” Isak’s ability to speak without moving his mouth is truly astounding.

“Didn’t have to. I know.” _Happy Valentine’s day, baby. My sweet, my soul._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! <3 (Happy v-day)


End file.
